No matter where a fisherman is fishing, or no matter what species of fish the fisherman is targeting, if the fisherman needs a leader, i.e., a section of fishing line longer than a few feet in most instances, and with numerous hooks, referred to a rigging, the fisherman cannot reel the leader through the line guides of the fishing rod and the distal end of the leader is generally so long to prevent the fisherman from just hooking the distal end of the leader onto the rod in some way. As a result, the loose line of the leader gets tangled in other fishing equipment and results in considerable lost time untangling the line from the other fishing equipment.
The teachings in U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,544 do not facilitate allowing the fisherman to store rigging with the fishing rod or pole or facilitate a quick change of rigging for use on the fishing rod or pole.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a holder for rigging that is configured to releasably attach to a fishing rod or pole with the holder being configured to store or hold rigging for fishing to enable the fisherman to simply unhook the long leader line from the fishing line at the remote guide on fishing rod and store the leader and rigging on the holder separate from the fishing rod or pole.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a holder as aforesaid wherein pockets and openings are provided on the holder for facilitating the storage of various forms of devices used on the leader section of the line during fishing.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a holder as aforesaid wherein the fisherman can pre-rig a desired mode of fishing and store it on a holder separate from the fishing rod or pole and subsequently attach it to the fishing rod or pole as needed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a holder as aforesaid wherein a fisherman can quickly reel in a first set of rigging and quickly store it onto a first holder embodying my invention, detach the first holder from the fishing rod and thereafter attach a second holder with a different set of rigging, connect the leader of the different set of rigging to the fishing line and, finally, unwind the new leader with the desired rigging set up and begin fishing with the new rigging set up, all in a minimum amount of time.